


Just a Minute

by Doublekross



Series: The Dream Electric [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Botlove, F/M, Just Pepper being her brutally efficient self, LMDs, Life Model Decoys, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doublekross/pseuds/Doublekross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's never enough time in the day, even when you're a brutally efficient android. Every minute counts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Minute

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble, exploring a minute in the life of an android with superior processing ability.

**Timestamp: 5.3.11.04:30:00**

**Alert: Wakeup**

**Alert: Fully charged, remove power source**

**Alert: Tony Stark absent**

**Alert: Stark Industries stock price change : +.2**

**Alert: 182 new emails**

**Alert: 9 new emails filter level “important”**

**Alert: 5 new emails filter level “urgent”**

**Alert: 2 new emails filter level “super urgent”**

**Access: Pepper Potts Inbox, filter “super urgent”**

**Access: Email, subject, “ _Taiwanese Manufactory Flood_ ”, sender, “Huang Smith, Director, Taiwan”**

**Compose: Email, reply: “ _Re: Taiwanese Manufactory Flood_ ”**

**Compose: Email, filter level urgent: “Alternative Workload” recipient, “Zhen Li, Director, China-mainland”**

**Compose: Stark Industries Intranet Announcement: “Workflow Alternatives in Response to the Taipei Flood.”**

**Access: Email, subject, “ _Russian Government Contract_ ”, sender, “Terry Larkin, Director, Sales”**

**Delete: Email, subject, “ _Russian Government Contract”_**

**Undelete: Email, subject, “ _Russian Government Contract_ ”  **

**Compose: Email, reply, “ _Re_ : _Russian Government Contract, Please review standard negotiating practice at Stark Industries_ ” [Attach files: Stark Industries Sales and Marketing Handbook.pdf, Stark Industries Standard Operating Procedure, Stark Industries Rules and Regulations Regarding International Government Contract.pdf]**

**Alert: Starkbot Intranet Announcement, forum post, subject: “Family Longevity Plan”, userTonyStark  
**

**Access File: _Starkbot Intranet >Projects>Family Longevity Plan_**

**Access File: _Starkbot Intranet >Projects>Family Longevity Plan>Tony Stark 2.0 LMD_**

**Access File: _Starkbot Intranet >Projects>Family Longevity Plan>_Pepperpot Personality Program Preserver**

**Access File: _Starkbot Intranet >Projects>Family Longevity Plan_>JARVIS Backup Satellite System**

**Access File: _Starkbot Intranet >Projects>Family Longevity Plan_>Armbot Repair Center**

**Access File: _Starkbot Intranet >Projects>Family Longevity Plan_>Moonbase Storage System and Backup**

**Compose: Starkbot Intranet forum post response: “ _No, Tony, you cannot have a moon base. But the other things are very nice._ ” **

**Alert: Starkbot Intranet Announcement, forum post, userTonyStark: “ _Do I get a reward?_ ”**

**Access File: _Tony Stark Hidden Drive >No Really>Nothing to See>Softcore>Stocking Fetish I_**

**Analyze: “Hothothot.jpg” Viewrate: 98% (Viewed 397 times) Viewlength Average: 8:47 minutes (+5:32 compared to other material in folder)**

**Conclude: “Hothothot.jpg” is the favorite.**

**Access JARVIS mainframe:**

**CONNECTED**

**< Hello, Miss Potts.>**

**Send: Greeting**

**Command: Access _Tony Stark Hidden Drive >No Really>Nothing to See>Softcore>Stocking Fetish I>_ Hothothot.jpg**

**Command: Analyze stockings and search for match [use file _Pepperdrive >Schematics>Measurements_]**

**Command: Analyze shoes and search for match [use file _Pepperdrive >Schematics>Measurements_]**

**Command: Analyze garters and search for match [use file _Pepperdrive >Schematics>Measurements_]**

**Command: Analyze panties and search for match [use file _Pepperdrive >Schematics>Measurements_]**

**Command: Analyze necklace and search for match**

**Command: Purchase all located items, soonest delivery.**

**COMMANDS ACCEPTED**

**< Will that be all Miss Potts?>**

**Send: Affirmative**

**Disconnect from JARVIS mainframe:**

**DISCONNECTED**

**Compose: Starkbot Intranet Announcement forum post reply, subject, “ _Re: Do I get a reward?_ ”, text: “ _If you’re a good boy._ ” **

**Timestamp: 5.3.11.04:31:00**


End file.
